memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Skin of Evil (episode)
Picard's Behavior Just a comment: Picard's behavior toward Armus is inconsistent with the way he is through the other seasons. Here he is heartless and cruel. Other entities kill crew members but are finally realized to be misunderstood. Any thoughts on this? :He just sought revenge for Tasha Yar's death. How would you react when a dear friend is killed by an evil slime: "I humbly apologize on my friend's behalf for standing in your way"? ::That still does not fit. Think of how Picard faces the Crystalline Entity in . The reason is more likely that this is a season 1 episode. The writers, actors, and everyone were still figuring out what they wanted the sho to be like, and it shows, the first season sucked. --OuroborosCobra talk 11:58, 26 September 2006 (UTC) :But what other solution could he have? By its very nature, Armus was pure evil so how do you deal with such thing? He didn't kill it, he weakened it enough to save his crew. ::::Well said! :::::I have to say that Picard's behavior and decision making was unethical during this episode. Picard ordered the shuttle destroyed to prevent any possibility for Armus from escaping. He then said that Vagra II will be declared off limits. None of these methods would trap Armus on Vagra II. Nothing at all is stopping other shuttles from mysteriously being dragged to Vagra II. It would be nice if plot holes and goofs could be added to Memory Alpha. In-Correct (talk) 18:26, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Worst episode I will say here that I can't help thinking that "Skin of Evil" was the second worst episode of Star Trek. Ever. And only beaten by "Shades of Grey", which sucked harder than an industrial vacuum pump. :) :I think Yar's farewell, with Data's conversation about the function of funerals is good, as is her chat with Worf at the top of the episode, and there's some interest in the evil entity's interactions with both Troi and Picard in my opinion. I would say that "Code of Honour", "Lonely among us"(with those silly snake and dog aliens) and "Arsenal of Freedom" were all worse episode in Season 1 - and of course chatting about which episodes you do and don't like is off topic for this website! (Sorry) -- AndroidFan 22:39, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::Oh no. "Justice" was worse than both of those. And let's not forget family. Signs of the Shroud "The original title was "The Shroud" and during the holodeck scene, Commander Riker was supposed to show "signs of the shroud" on his face." I am lost as to what the "sign of the shroud" would be. Riker was submurged in Armus, so was it to be implied that he had been infected/affected in a permanent way by the contact? :I'm not sure either. I added an incite tag to it. I checked in the TNG companion but there was nothing of the sort there. Hopefully someone can find a source and clarify this. If not, away it goes.– Cleanse 00:45, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yar had blue marks on her face after she died, maybe Riker was supposed to have these as well. Lt.Lovett 19:26, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Removed :When Geordi, Data, and Beverly approach the slick after Riker is "enveloped", LeVar Burton's phaser falls out of the holster and into the slick. :When Armus seizes control of Data's hand, he grabs a phaser from off-screen, despite losing both his phaser and tricorder earlier. Nitpicks, removed per MA:NIT.--31dot 00:57, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :More: ::The chief engineer sets the matter/anti-mater ratio to 25:1. In , Wesley Crusher states that there is only one ratio to matter/anti-mater and that is 1:1. :Also a nitpick. -- sulfur 19:30, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I've removed the following note, as it's not really relevant to this particular episode: "In his online review of , Wil Wheaton commented on how, in the first season, Michael Dorn as Worf didn't do much more than Crosby did and that Worf was, according to Wheaton, "one dimensional and so incredibly stupid," but eventually Dorn was able to develop Worf into a much more complex and beloved character, whereas Crosby, out of frustration, just quit the show. http://www.tvsquad.com/2007/02/19/star-trek-the-next-generation-hide-and-q/" --Defiant (talk) 18:40, September 23, 2017 (UTC)